Power of love
by Clois4ever51
Summary: Petit OS post S3 sans prétention, assez guimauve et surement OC. Trop court pour être résume. OutlawQueen


Power of Love.

**Il était une fois, c'est comme cela que ça commence en général, mais pas aujourd'hui …**

**Car cela fait aujourd'hui trois jours que Marianne est revenue. Malgré ma joie de la revoir en vie, il y a cette douleur à la fois sourde et bruyante qui a pris place au fond de mon cœur et de mon âme. **

**Je sent que Regina souffre, qu'elle a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin d'elle.**

**D'un autre côté, Marianne est fortement déboussolée, je lui ai expliquer que si Emma ne l'avais pas sauver des cachots de « La Méchante Reine », cette dernière l'aurais libérée à l'unique condition de lui révéler où se cachait Blanche-Neige. Qu'elle avait abdiquée pour pouvoir les revoir lui et leurs fils mais qu'elle était décédée deux semaines plus tard, suite à une flèche perdue lors d'une embuscade qui a mal tournée.**

**A chaque fois que j'ai essayer de rendre visite à Ma Reine pour lui parler et lui expliquer la situation, Blanche-Neige était là pour m'en empêcher, targuant le fait qu'il était encore trop tôt, que la blessure était encore beaucoup trop fraîche pour cela et qu'elle souhaitait juste protéger Regina car sa famille avait déjà fait beaucoup trop de dégâts.**

**C'est donc une fois de plus le cœur meurtrit et l'âme en peine que je rentre au camp plus abattu que jamais. Je fus étonner de voir Marianne me faire signe de m'approcher pour me parler car, depuis l'annonce des circonstances de sa mort, elle se terrait dans un mutisme des plus total.**

_- Tu n'as pas pu lui parler n'est-ce pas ?_

_- De qui parles tu Marianne ?_

_- De la Méch … de la Reine, enfin Regina._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je souhaite lui parler ?_

_- Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni idiote Robin._

_- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire._

_- Je parle du fait que depuis mon retour tu souffre, et que malgré la haine que je ressent à l'égard de cette femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce moment chez Granny où ses yeux semblaient briller de bonheur, avant qu'Emma ne se décide à me présenter à elle. Et je ne saurais nié le fait que j'ai ressentit une pointe de compassion à son égard, quand j'ai vu ses yeux se vidés de toute étincelle de vie lorsque tu as prononcer mon prénom. Cette femme t'aime Robin, et que cela me plaise ou non, tu l'aime toi aussi, tout comme notre fils. Il n'avait que quatre mois lorsque je suis morte Robin, il ne me connais que par tes récits, il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il était content de me connaître enfin, mais que et je le cite : sa presque maman Regina lui manque. Alors vas la voir Robin, si c'est avec elle que tu est heureux, alors je le suis également. Tout ce que je demande, c'est de toujours pouvoir faire partie de la vie de mon fils qu'on apprenne à se connaître._

**Cette tirade de Marianne m'as littéralement laisser sans voix. Je repris mes esprits et lui répondit.**

_- Blanche ne me laisse pas m'approcher de la maison de Regina. Elle dit que tout cela est beaucoup trop récent et que ça ne ferait que la blessée d'avantage._

_- Dans ce cas, j'irais parler à Blanche, après tout elle est à même de comprendre que deux âmes-sœurs ont besoins de se retrouver et que le véritable amour mérite tous les sacrifices._

_- Je … Je ne …._

_- Ne te fatigue pas, tout va bien, Clochette est venue me parler, elle s'inquiétait pour vous deux et elle m'a tout expliquer et je suis d'accord avec cela. Alors allons ensemble demain en ville avec Roland et allez voir Regina. Je parlerais à Blanche et vous rejoindrais par la suite pour donner en personne ma bénédiction à la Reine._

**C'est ainsi que le lendemain en fin de matinée, je me suis retrouver sur le perron de la maison de la femme que j'aime, à essayer de canaliser mon petit monstre de fils qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je reste sans bouger. Il s'échappe alors de mes bras et frappe à la porte.**

**J'entends ses pas se rapprocher et mon cœur se tord de douleur en la voyant si fragile devant moi.**

**C'est alors que Roland se jette dans ses bras.**

_- Maman Regina tu m'as manquer très beaucoup !_

_- Tu m'as manquer aussi petit prince. _Dit-elle avec émotion.

_- Regina, je suis désoler de mon comportement de lorsque j'ai revu Marianne mais …._

Elle me coupe alors la parole.

_- Parlons de tout cela à l'intérieur, le temps est glacial._

**Nous avons alors pris place sur le canapé du salon, face à la cheminée, Roland toujours blottit contre le cœur de Regina.**

_- Je disais donc, que le retour de Marianne m'a certes perturber, mais cela ne change rien entre nous, si je suis rester auprès d'elle ses quelques jours, c'est parce qu'elle était totalement perdue. Je dois aussi te dire qu'elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre, elle parle pour l'instant à Blanche et éventuellement à Emma._

_- Je ne comprend pas Robin, pourquoi ta femme voudrait venir me voir alors que tu la quitte, si ce n'est pour m'égorger ?_

_- Ce que tu doit savoir pour l'instant, c'est que pour moi ,ma femme est morte depuis de très nombreuses années, plus de trente ans ! Je suis heureux de la revoir je ne le nie pas, tout comme le fait qu'elle aura toujours une place dans mon cœur, tout comme Daniel en a une dans le tien, mais elle fait à présent partit de mon passé et toi, toi tu est mon présent et mon futur._

**C'est à cet instant que des coups furent frapper à la porte. Regina me lança un regards anxieux et je lui répondit pas un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien.**

**Elle fit descendre Roland sur mes genoux et se dirigeas vers l'entrée pour ouvrir à Marianne. Du salon je pouvais entendre la conversation.**

_- Bonjour Votre Majesté._

_- Euh c'est Regina, je vous en pris Marianne entrer il fait plutôt froid dehors._

_- Je vous remercie Maj... Regina._

_- Venez nous étions au salon, installer vous sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée pour vous réchauffer vous semblez frigorifier._

_- Merci beaucoup. Robin vous a t-il parler de l'objet de ma visite ?_

_- Pour dire vrai, il était sur le point de le faire lorsque vous êtes arriver._

_- Dans ce cas je vais le faire. Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous donner ma bénédiction à tout les deux._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi dire Marianne, je …_

_- Alors ne dites rien, soyez juste heureux. Comme je l'ai dit a Robin, je souhaite juste faire partit de la vie de Roland j'ai manquer beaucoup trop de choses._

_- Bien-sur que vous ferez partit de sa vie, vous êtes sa mère et je ne me permettrais en aucun cas d'interférer dans votre relation de cette façon. Vous êtes la bienvenue ici quand vous le souhaitez comme n'importe quel membre de la famille. Je vais aussi vous faire part à tous d'une nouvelle pour tous les habitants du campement. Ce ne sera dit officiellement que demain lors d'une réunion à la mairie, mais je me suis organiser pour faire construire des logements pour les nouveaux habitants de Storybrooke, car depuis la nouvelle malédiction, nous sommes revenu plus nombreux. En attendant la fin des travaux qui commenceront dès demain, et si vous le souhaitez, dès aujourd'hui, des chambres sont mises à disposition chez Granny à titre gracieux ainsi que des lits de camps dans le gymnase de l'école. Ce ne sera pas le grand luxe, mais l'hiver promet d'être rude apparemment et vous savoir tous dehors me préoccupe._

**Marianne se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire et me dit :**

_- Tu avais raison, elle a réellement changer. Je suis d'autant plus rassurée car je sais que notre fils sera en sécurité._

_- Tu me connais. Très bon voleur, mauvais menteur. C'est pour cela que je ne cherche jamais à mentir. Je suis un voleur, enfin un ancien voleur honnête._

**Nous nous mîmes tous à rire suite à cette phrase. Et c'est dans cette bonne humeur que nous sommes aller manger chez Granny sous les regards surpris des clients du restaurant.**

_- Papa, tu peux me raconter encore quand maman elle a dit à toi que j'étais dans son ventre ?_

_- Pas ce soir ma puce, c'est une tout autre histoire, il se fait tard et demain tu as ta rentrée à la maternelle._

_- Moi je rentre à la grande école hein papa ?_

_- Oui Roland et tu surveillera ta sœur dans la cours de l'école d'accord ?_

_- Oui ! Allez viens Hanna, on va dire bonne nuit à maman._

**On s'approche doucement de la porte de notre chambre, ma femme était assise sur le lit, le dos collé au mur et semblait lire un dossier pour le travail. Je me gratte la gorge pour lui indiquer notre présence, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire lever la tête, ce qui fût un déclencheur pour les deux petits monstres qui se mirent à courir jusqu'au lit chacun d'un côté pour l'embrasser.**

_- Bonne nuit maman, dort bien._

_- Bonne nuit à toi aussi mon petit prince. Demain soir tu vas toujours passer la nuit chez ta maman ?_

_- Oui, elle viendra tous nous chercher à l'école aussi, c'est elle qui garde Neal quand tata Blanche fait les cours du soir aux plus grands et que tonton David travail. Et Henry vas aller chercher Liam à la crèche parce que tata Emma et tonton Killian travaillent tard au poste du Sheriff._

_- Pas de problèmes. Et toi ma princesse, tu es prête pour demain ?_

_- Oui maman, je vais aller jouer avec Neal et Roland dans la cours et je vais avoir pleiiiiiiin des amis !_

_- Je n'en doute pas ma chérie. Allez il est l'heure d'aller dormir, passez une bonne nuit mes amours à demain matin._

**Chacun d'un côté de leur mère, ils l'embrassèrent sur chaque joues puis se baissèrent pour embrasser son ventre fortement rebondit. Et Roland chuchotât :**

_- Bonne nuit à toi aussi petit frère, on a hâte de te voir tu sais. Plus que deux jours Dany et tu sera là. Hanna, papa, maman et moi on t'aime déjà très fort._

**C'est ainsi que se termine cette histoire. Si par malheur vous pensez qu'aimer est une faiblesse, alors souvenez vous que même le plus sombre et abîmer des cœurs peut redevenir pur et plus fort que jamais, grâce au pouvoir du véritable amour.**


End file.
